


Point and Shoot

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes searching for the man who he owes his life to and finds himself a victim of a terrible curse.  Now, it's up to Dean to find him and figure out how to end things once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point and Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent months mapping out my SPN retelling/reworking of the Fatal Frame video game for PS2. The SPN Writing Challenge was a free round so I started this.

As Sam stood in the entryway of the derelict mansion, he immediately knew this was a mistake. He’d come here to find his mentor, Bobby Singer, the one who had helped mold him into the man he was today. The clues he’d found had led him here but, from the looks of things no one had been here in some time. Furniture lay broken, stairs creaked, and there was a large hole in the middle of the floor. Dust coated nearly every surface. He took a few hesitant steps, ascending three very rickety steps.

His hand subconsciously tightened on the camera he held. He carried it with him as a good luck charm; it had been his mother’s favorite possession. His father had given it to he and his brother, Dean, shortly after her death. She always told them, “boys, always keep this with you. It may save your lives.” No one, not even their Dad, knew what she was talking about. They tended to think she was just losing her mind.

Beyond the hole in the floor was a changing screen, the design so worn it was impossible to make out. Sam slowly made his way to the only exit, a door to his left; took a deep breath and headed through. He ended up in the hallway. A mirror faced him at the end, however what really grabbed his attention was the ropes hanging from the ceiling every few feet.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. He scanned the area with the beam of light as he moved toward the end of the hallway. “Bobby?” Sam stopped in his tracks as a shadowy figure stalked past the mirror, looking in Sam’s direction as he did. “Holy fuck.”

His heart pounding, he kept making his way, now clutching the camera to his chest. He suddenly wished he’d taken Dean up on his offer of accompanying him. “No, you can do this. Come on.” As he reached the mirror, he saw the hallway split off left and right. 

Sam got the distinct feeling that Bobby was leading him somewhere and decided to head in the same direction. He pushed open a door and found himself in a room with a large fireplace in the center. Multiple chests of drawers lined one wall and all were topped with decorative Japanese style dolls and a few ornamental lions.

As he walked deeper into the room, the door slammed shut behind him. He could instantly feel eyes on him and looked up, raising the camera as he did so. The viewfinder light flickered and he saw what was indeed Bobby staring down at him from the as of now unnoticed second story. He pressed a button, taking a shot and watched as Bobby faded away.

Unable to curb his curiosity, he found himself heading up the stairs. When he reached the top, he spotted a notebook lying on the ground. Sam knelt down, picked it up, and flipped through it. “This is definitely Bobby’s writing. So he was here. But where the hell is he now?” 

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, stopping his musings and bringing his attention to the sounds of the creaking stairs. Sam stood and brought the camera up and stood ready. The creaking stopped as quickly as it had begun, causing Sam to tighten his grip on the camera.

Before he could make a move, Sam found himself face to face with the spirit of a man wrapped in chains. Sam’s finger pressed the shutter button. The camera flashed and somehow caused the ghost to moan and move away. Sam hit the shutter twice more, in awe when he watched the spirit disappear. “This camera, it...it captured a ghost? Maybe mom wasn’t crazy after all.”

Taking the notebook, he went back downstairs and saw the door he’d come in was now wide open. “I swear that was closed.” He shrugged lightly and made his way back to the hallway. Sam paused when a sudden rush of cold air pushed through his hair.

He turned to the mirror and gasped when he saw a man in the reflection. He spun quickly only to find nothing there except for the hanging ropes. Turning back around once more, he saw the man still there and actually moving closer.

Sam began backing away, watching wide-eyed as the man emerged from the mirror. He wore a white kimono and ropes hung from his wrists, ankles, and even his neck. Coming from behind him were three terrifying spectres, their faces screwed up in agony. His face was partially covered by long, unkempt black hair. 

Sam’s back hit the wall and the man reached out a hand, grasping his wrist, ‘Dean!’

~~~~~

Dean shot up in bed, suddenly awake and breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat covering him. He ran a hand over his face as he took in his ‘dream’. 

One thing was certain: Sam needed his help.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and visit me at [tequilasdean](http://tequilasdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
